Bound by Blood
by Iladra
Summary: Roxas, an eightteen yearold boy left in mental ruin. Axel, a pyromaniac who might be able to save a former freind. Twilight Sactuary, a place they both live while still having not seen eachother for three years. AkuRoku yaoi, rough language, & blood.


**A/N: Okay, first things first, my sumarry FAILED. I do not deny it. Here's a somewhat better one.**

**This takes place kinda sorta not really after Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (the only game I've played, actually... *hangs head in shame*. Roxas broke up the organization, but his memories haunt him forever, reminding him of how many lives he had ended mindlessly. He now lives in Twilight Sanctuary, a hospital for patients with mental problems that prevent them from being a safe part of society. More about eveything later... **

**But yeah. First chapter sux, so me trys to update ASAP, no? And, nother thing, this intitution is futureish. So, like, they don't work normally. And have scientific advancments that allow them to use a cloth to sedate a patient. Oops! *covers mouth* Spoiler...**

**Disclaimer: I SERIOUSLY wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, or Roxas, or Axel, or ANY of them. But I don't... *sad***

_A blond haired blue eyed figure stood alone in an empty expanse of black, darker than the robe he wore. His eyes reflected a raging fire, and he stood emotionlessly as it unfurled in his vision. It faded, and he looked down, not surprised to find his gloved hands coated in crimson. _

_He tried to take a step forward, but found himself unable to move, bound down by the river of blood at his feet. Another part of himself woke inside, fear and confusion destroying his emotionless calm. A voice spoke, words unintelligible, but the meaning behind it was apparent._

_He was bound by the blood he had spilled, forever reminding him of what he had done without thought._

_He looked up and saw a girl staring at him, clad in matching robes. A knife flashed, and the boy tried to yell to warn her, but his voice was severed, mute. He could only watch as the knife plunged itself into her gut, blade burying deep into her flesh._

_Looking down in despair, he saw her own river of blood drying up. The knife fell, washing away with the crimson river and he realized it had been her. She had killed herself to escape._

_A cry escaped past his lips, loud and clear in the empty space as her body fell, bursting into shards of memories that were no longer hers to bear. Her name resounded in the emptiness, never fading, ringing in the boys ears._

"No!" Roxas cried, sitting up abruptly. His bare chest was slicked with sweat, and his heart pounded against his ribcage. He panted for breath, fear swimming in his gaze as he tried to forget the dream and everything else. The dim lights of his room increased in brightness now that he was awake, and a warning of what was to come if he didn't calm down.

His heart rate sped up, Roxas unable to calm himself. The door to his room opened, and an orderly walked slowly towards him. The blond turned, his raw fear apparent but fading into an enraged glare. "Don't come near me." He growled. The orderly ignored him, continuing his careful approach. Roxas glared with hatred, his chest heaving for breath.

"I'm just here to help." The orderly said, raising his hands slightly and continued his approach.

Roaring with an animalist frenzy, Roxas tried to throw himself at the orderly, his fear and rage making him irrational. Pain lanced through his wrists as the padded cuffs on his wrists held him back. The orderly backed up, turning his head to his shoulder to speak into the transmitter there. "I'm going to need some backup. He's worse than normal."

A voice responded, static interlaced. "Be there in a sec. Try and calm him down a bit before we get there. His monitors are going off like crazy."

Roxas glared at the man who stood four feet away from him. "We just want to help Roxas." He said, inclining his head.

"You've helped enough!" Roxas roared, straining against his cuffs. "You make it worse! Not better, worse! _Why won't you let me forget?_"

"Shit." The orderly muttered, hoping that the backup would bring a sedative. He spoke, his voice soothing. "You have to come to amends with yourself, Roxas. You can't hide behind lies."

Roxas's eyes flashed with malice as he spoke again. "There are some things better left forgotten." He said, his voice cold and clear. "Why can't you understand that?"

Another orderly walked in holding a cloth and tapped the original one on the shoulder. The original orderly sighed in relief. "Thank god. He tried to attack me." He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"His heart rate has been going up for a while. We should have woken him or used a sedative before he got to this point." The second orderly said quietly. "Don't blame him."

"We should sedate him before he gets more agitated…" the first orderly said. "I'll restrain him while you give him the tranquilizer." The second orderly nodded in agreement and the two walk side by side up to Roxas.

The blond watched them with calculating eyes, his breathing quickening as they neared him. "Don't touch me." He warned, his pupils fully dilated despite the blinding lights in the room.

"Roxas. You'll thank us later." One of the orderlies said. The blonds eyes flicked between the two orderlies, pulling away slightly from them both as they advanced.

The first orderly placed his hands on the blonds shoulders and gently pushed him down. "Relax. It's okay." He said, trying to reassure the blond. Roxas struggled feebly, trying to kick his feet despite the cloth restraints that bound his ankles. He thrashed his head from side to side, trying to avoid the chemical soaked cloth in the second orderlies hand.

Sighing, the second orderly placed his palm Roxas's damp forehead to hold the teen still before covering his mouth and nose with the cloth.

Roxas's thrashing grew steadily weaker as he inhaled the sedative until he slipped into a world of dreamless sleep.

Axel groaned as he woke, opening his sleep crusted eyes to glare at the clock-alarm in the wall. Standing somewhat angrily as he did every morning, he stalked over and jammed the button to make it shut up before returning to his bed. He smiled as he sank under the covers, the warmth welcome after the freezing air.

"There's a reason you have an alarm, Axel, and its not so that you have something else to destroy." Spoke a voice.

Axel sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Mmm'not a morning person…" he mumbled, laying his head on the pillow.

"The alarm is so that you wake up on time, instead of at lunch." The voice said, beginning to annoy Axel. "And besides, you got to sleep in today."

"Wha?" Axel said, his mind catching up to him and beginning to recognize the voice. "Sephoriph? Why're you bugging me so early? I haven't done anything yet."

"You say yet, meaning your planning to do something?" Sephoriph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly. Now go away, Sephoriph. I'll give you a hint if you leave. Got it memorized?" Axel said, trying to bargain with the other man.

Sephoriph laughed. "I have a couple of things to say to that, Axel. For starters, you do not call me Sephoriph. My title to you should be Warden. Secondly, Axel, it is nine-o-clock. I came here at seven but you refused to acknowledge me, so I let you sleep in on account of the news I have for you."

Axel smirked. "Sure thing, Seph." He began pulling a pillow over his head before stopping. "Wait… News? And that wasn't a dream?" he asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Holy fuck! It's frigin nine! That is _way _to early for me." He said, glancing at the warden. "Pretty damn late for you guys though…" The redhead turned to look at the warden who sat in a chair a few feet from Axel's bed, confused.

"Now that I have your attention, I wanted to tell you personally that your life here in Twilight Sanctuary is going to change…"

He was cut of by the redhead. "What, am I getting a new shrink or something? Cuz that's a pretty _big_ change." Axel chuckled.

Sephoriph sighed, unamused. "Axel, your getting a roommate."

Axel blinked, surprised. "Oh." He said simply.

Shaking his head slowly, the warden began explaining. "He had a fit last night, and we're beginning to fear that he won't accept anyone. So far, the only people he'll talk to is me and his psychiatrist. Even in group therapy he refuses to talk. We think its because he's afraid of being hurt again."

Axel tilted his head to the side. "Your rooming me with someone who has 'fits'?" he asked. "Hey, I'm not in the phyco sector." Axel said, raising his hands. "I'm here for liking fire. I 'came to amends' with the shit I've done, kay? I-"

Sephoriph cut the redhead off. "Axel, we've specifically chosen you because of your personality. If anyone can break his silence, I personally think it'll be you. Even if you just tick him off enough for him to shoot of a sarcastic remark."

Axel rolled his eyes, sighing. "Well, you believe in me. Isn't that what everyone here wants to hear." He groaned. "I don't do well with the anger management people. You remember what happened last time?" he asked, looking up with emerald eyes.

"A little bit too clearly." Sephoriph answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "However, your new roommate is not an anger management patient, and I have a rather good feeling that you'll get along just fine." He stood, his word final. "You might want to tidy up a bit before he gets here."

Axel stood up from the bed abruptly, scowling. "What I don't even get to know his name? Come _on_! How'm I supposed to do a background check on him? Y'know, make sure he doesn't strangle people when their sleepin?"

Sephoriph sighed. "Axel…" he said slowly. "We would not put a patient who's a threat to others in a situation where they could potentially hurt another. And besides, you don't need to do a background check on him. You already know him." The warden said, and walked out abruptly before the redhead could get in another word.

"Know him?" Axel muttered. "Hell, I know just about everyone." He scratched his head, running through potential possibilities of his going-to-be new roommate.

**A/N: Fail, right? Reveiws _MUCH_ apreciated. And critique. That's always good to. (Was that the right 'to'? Or was it too...)**

**By the way, is I have a lot of typos in my Authers notes, that cuz... Well, I write 'em directly on the story editor here at FF... No spell check, which I sadly rely heavily apon.**


End file.
